Just Like Me
by SophiaSnape65
Summary: How did Hook become the man he is today? This is the story of Hook before he lost his hand to Peter Pan and the girl who taught him how to feel.
1. Prologue

**I'M BACK!**

**I know I will be taking a lot on writing two stories... but I plan to write a lot over break. My college life was so hectic last semester that I didn't have a lot of time to write.  
**

**Well about this story!  
**

**I love Peter Pan it is one of my favorite movies. Hook of course is my favorite. This story is based on the 2003 Jason Issac version of course. It is rated M for safety reasons. I hope you enjoy this I don't want to give anything away. I was inspired after watching the movie with my Beta the other night.  
**

**Thank you all for reading my story!  
**

* * *

"So, Peter Pan," Hook said starting to walk towards the young boy, "this is all you're doing."

"Aye, James Hook. It is all my doing," he said joining him as they circled the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"Proud and insolent youth," He said reaching for his sword. With a tug he pointed to sword at Peter, the blade glinting in the sunlight, "Prepare to meet thy doom."

Peter smirked, "Have at thee!" he yelled lunging at Hook. Hook blocked his blow and Peter lunged again; the clanging of swords interrupting the silence on the ship. Hook threw Peter against the side of the Jolly Roger only to have him come flying back.

The pirates began to attack; yelling as they all tried to get at Peter until a shout from their captain stopped them.

"Leave him!" Hook commanded. "He's mine."

"Now!" Peter yelled.

All of the sudden the children came bursting out of Hooks courters, brandishing swords belonging to the captain, taking the pirates by surprise. The clanging of metal filled the air.

Hook yelled, lunging for Peter. They matched each other blow for blow. Hook grabbed his sword and through it in the air hoping to rid the boy of his only weapon. However Peter caught it with ease. Just then, Tinkerbell flew by laughing at a pirate who had just been thrown of the ship. Before she knew it she was in Hooks hand. He shook the fairy over his face dousing himself in fairy dust and suddenly he began to float. He let out a villainous cry as he flew closer to Peter.

"It's Hook! He flies!" he said landing on the mass. He flipped his sword, "And he likes it!" He lunged for Peter.

"You wanna fly? Let's fly," Peter said as he flew into the sky, Hook right on his heels. Their epic battle continued into the sky.

"Not bad… for and old man," Peter said, laughing at Hook as he blocked another attack. Hooks eyes widened with anger.

"I know what you are!" Hook yelled.

"I am the best there ever was!" Peter said, laughing as he flew back down towards the Jolly Roger.

"You're a tragedy!" Hook said flying after him.

"Me? Tragic?" he sneered at as he sent Hook flying into the mast.

"She was leaving you, Pan," He pointed out making Peter pause mid lunge. Hook looked down at the young girl fighting. "Your Wendy was leaving you." Peter looked down at her as well. "Why should she stay?" Hook looked at Peter, "What have you to offer? You are incomplete." He said lunging after him. Peter stopped him just in time. Hook locked Peter's sword with his hook pushing him backwards. "She'd rather grow up than stay with you." He swiftly moved his hook, gashing Peter in the head sending him soaring through the air. Peter landed in the nets of the mast. "Let us now take a peep into the future." Peter untangled himself running away from Hook. "What's this I see? 'Tis the fair Wendy." Peter came at Hook. He swiftly moved aside.

"She's in her nursery," he said turning around to face Peter, "The windows shut."

"I'll open it!" Peter yelled coming at Hook again.

Hook blocked him with ease. "I'm afraid the windows barred."

Peter looked up at Hook. "I'll call out her name."

"She can't hear you," Hook said with mock pity.

"No!" Peter yelled pathetically.

"She can't see you," Hook continued.

"Wendy!" Peter cried.

"She has forgotten all about you," he said.

"Stop! Please! Stop it!" Peter begged as Hook kicked him, sending him flying through the sails.

Hook peeked around the sail "And what is this I see? There is another in your place." Peter panted as he looked up at Hook, tears in his eyes. "He is called… husband." Hook informed; anger evident in his voice. Peter made another attempt to attack Hook but was knocked down. The thud of Peter's body silenced the ship as all attention was drawn to the boy panting on the floor. Hook placed his sword under Peter's chin forcing him to stand. He then kicked him hard, sending him soaring until he was stopped by the mass. He then flew at Peter, grabbing him by the throat.

"No, Peter!" the Lost Boys screamed.

Hook hit Peter in the head with his hook causing him to fall to his knees. He then grabbed Peter by the back of the head forcing him to look up. "You'll die alone…" he said looking towards Wendy, then turning Peter to face her as well before saying "and unloved." He yanked Peter's head back and Hook's grew sad. "Just like me," he said. He looked back down at Peter and grunted as he threw him to the ground raising his hook…

Of course we all know how Peter Pan ends: good triumphs over evil. However I am not here to tell the story of Peter Pan. No, our tale is one of James Hook and how he became the man he is today. Our story begins 20 years ago on a spring day in 1884.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl From Bloomsbury

**Here is Chapter 1 I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Come along, Mary! Mother and father are waiting!" Millicent yelled as she walked along the street market. Mary had always compared it to a waddle more than a stride. Something that had always upset Millicent

However, Mary had been so distracted by the roses Mr. Martin was selling to see her sister's hasty retreat. Millicent hated common people and tried to avoid them at all cost. Millicent's screech had jostled Mary back into her senses and so she picked up her pace to reach her sister. Millicent was Mary's older sister and as much the prim and proper prude anyone would hope to be. She never did understand why her sister did not like adventure.

Whenever their father would tell the girls stories of pirates and mermaids he had met during his days as a young merchant sailor, long before his days at the bank, Millicent would turn her nose up and say, "There's no such thing as pirates and mermaids." However, Mary found them fascinating. When Mary would try and get her sister to come play outside with her she would always sit down and open her book, telling Mary they would ruin their gowns. So thus Mary grew up without any of the adventures she so desperately desired.

Millicent was now 18 and already married to a wealthy young business man. She had come to stay with them for the week while her husband was away on business. Their mother was quite the match maker in town but had yet to find a man for Mary, much to her daughter's relief.

When they had reached home supper was to be served. Both girls rushed up the stairs and washed up for supper. When the whole family had been seated their father spoke, "Ah girls how was the outing today?"

"Rather nice, Father," Millicent said while whipping her mouth with her napkin.

"Splendid. Mary, find anything interesting on your walk?" He said shoving a generous helping of beef and potato stew into his mouth.

"Oh yes, Father. You should see Mr. Martins flowers. They are quite beautiful. I was thinking—"

"Really Mary," Millicent interrupted, "I don't see why you find those people interesting. Their so… common," she scoffed.

"Because they—"

"Now girls," Mrs. Dawson said, "This is not a subject to be discussed at the dinner table."

Mary folded her hands in her lap and looked down at her meal. "Yes, Mother."

"Good. Oh, Mary, I have some good news for you."

Mary looked up at her mother, her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"I have found a young man who has agreed to marry you. He said he would come by next week to meet you." She smiled brightly at her youngest daughter.

"What!" Mary exclaimed

"Why that's splendid Molly!" Mr. Dawson yelled.

"But, I'm only 17!" Mary yelled.

"Exactly. Far older than Millicent was when she got engaged. Mary, the older you get the harder it is for you to get married. Soon all the eligible men will be taken. You don't want to live your life a spinster like Aunt Abigail do you?" Her mother asked.

"I will not marry a man I hardly know!" She said slamming her fist on the table.

"Yes you will young lady and you will do it without complaint," her mother said, no discussion accepted.

"Father, please you must do something!" Mary pleaded.

"You will listen to your Mother, Mary," Mr. Dawson said.

Tears began to well up in Mary's eyes and she stormed away from the table and up the stairs.

The night found Mary sitting at her vanity combing her long auburn hair. How could they do this to her, force her on a man she hardly knows. She sat looking at her reflection in the mirror. Who would find her attractive? Of course it had been said that she was the loveliest girl in Bloomsbury. However all she saw when she looked in the mirror was a young girl with large blue eyes, long and sometimes unmanageable auburn hair and light freckles that powdered her cheeks. They were not the obnoxious freckles that she had seen on the young boys in town, but attractive, if one could find freckles attractive.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door creak open. She could not face her sister so she watched her move to the bed across the room through her mirror.

"You should be lucky mother found you a match. You should take the deal, Mary. Who knows who else will want to marry you," she said, sending her a smirk before turning down the bed linens and lying down.

Mary got up and made her way to bed, snuggling deep into her covers. Maybe her sister had a point, but she couldn't afford to think that way.

It had been two hours before her sisters breaths turned to soft snores. Mary quietly slid out of her covers and put on one of her more light weight gowns and stashed a months' worth of her allowance in her bodice before creeping through the hall and down the stairs. When she had reached the door she carefully unlocked it and the cool smell of spring filled her senses. She quietly slipped out the door and shut it with the utmost ease. She was free! She skipped down the stairs and into the streets of London. She had so many adventures she had yet to do.

Little did she know that her biggest adventure yet was just around the corner.

* * *

**I'm in the middle of chapter two! I hope it will be up soon. **


End file.
